Maggie's Encounter with Strange Emotions
by maggieannteslow
Summary: Un! This is my first story on here and also my first oneshot. So enjoy. Yeah!


__

Maggie's Encounter With Strange Emotions

** Maggie pulled out a dynamite and blew up what was once her home. Her sister, Anita, and her started walking away from the growing fire. They turned around and looked back on Konahagakure, Village Hidden among Leaves. They looked back on their old village and laughed as the village was being engulfed in flames. They now were missing nin. As they turned back around to walk away, a blonde guy came falling down from the sky. **

**"What happened here? Un! I was supposed to blow up this village. I guess someone else got to it before me. Yeah!" the blonde said. He walked up behind the two girls.**

**"I did it. Who are you?" Maggie asked. **

**"I'm Deidara. Who are you two? Un!" he asked. **

**"Un! None of your business. Yeah!" Maggie said. **

**"Are you mocking me? Un!" he asked. **

**"Maybe. Un!" Maggie said. **

**"Well, stop it. It's not funny. Yeah!" he said. **

**"Yeah! It is. Un!" Maggie said. **

**"No, it's not! Un!" he said.**

**Maggie and Deidara argued for about five minutes until Anita interrupted their bickering.**

**"Will you two stop fighting. Gawd, you two act like an old married couple and you two just met," Anita said.**

**Maggie looked up at her and gave her sister a death glare.**

**"So, who are you two? Yeah!" Deidara asked again.**

**"None of your damn business! Un!" Maggie yelled. **

**"My name's Anita Teslow and this is my sister, Maggie," Anita said.**

**Maggie gave her sister an intense death glare.**

**"I hate you. Yeah!" Maggie mumbled.**

**Anita looked at Maggie and said, "I love you, too." Maggie kept staring at her.**

**"So, you two are the Teslow sisters. Yeah!" Deidara said. **

**"What if we are? Un!" Maggie said.**

**"Will you two come with me? Yeah!" Deidara asked.**

**"Why in Hell would we want to go with you? Yeah!" Maggie asked.**

**"Will you give me candy?" Anita asked.**

**"I'll give you something sweet. Yeah!" Deidara said smirking.**

**"Yeah! Lets go!" Anita screamed. **

**"I'm not going. Un!" Maggie said.**

**"Yeah! You are!" Anita yelled.**

**Anita took Maggie's hand and started running in a direction. She stopped and then turned around toward Deidara. **

**"Which way are we heading?" Anita asked.**

**Deidara pointed in the other direction. Anita sweat dropped and then started walking back, dragging Maggie behind her.**

**"Maybe you should lead," she said. **

**Deidara just smiled and lead them to a secret hideout behind a waterfall. Deidara walked in and Anita followed him, dragging Maggie along. Deidara lead them through a hallway and into a dark room. He knocked on the door and a voice said 'come in.' **

**Deidara opened the door and said, "Leader-sama, I have brought the Teslow sisters."**

**"The two girls who killed their own clan?" Leader-sama asked.**

**"Yeah! Yes, sir, Leader-sama. They also destroyed Konahagakure. Un! " Deidara said. **

**"Hm. Thank you, Deidara. You may leave. I want to talk to these two," Leader-sama said. **

**"Yes, Leader-sama. Un!" Deidara said. **

**Deidara left the room and then leaned on the doorframe. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu all walked down the hall. They saw Deidara and walked up to him.**

**"Deidara-sempai, what are you doing?" Tobi asked. **

**"I'm listening to Leader-sama. Un!" Deidara answered.**

**"Why?" Tobi asked.**

**"Be quiet Tobi before they hear you. Un!" Deidara said.**

**"They?" Everyone asked.**

**Deidara motioned them to be quiet and leaned harder against the door. He listened intensely. Everyone crowded around the door and listened. **

**When Itachi is wanting to listen to someone or something, it must be interesting. Yeah!**

**Inside Leader-sama's office/room**

**"So, you two are the Teslow sisters. I've heard so much about you two," Leader-sama said. **

**It was so dark that you couldn't see your hands in front of your face. **

**"Why are you covered in darkness?" Anita asked. "Are you ugly?" **

**Maggie stared at her sister.**

**"No, I like to keep hidden from people," Leader-sama said.**

**"I want to see what you look like. Can I see? Huh, huh? Please?" Anita whined.**

**"Your a persistant little runt, aren't you?" Leader-sama asked.**

**Anita's pink hair started to flare up like flames.**

**"Did you just call me a ****little**** runt?" Anita asked angrily. "It's not my fault. I'm height challenged!"**

_**'Wow! This girl has issues.'**_** Leader-sama thought to himself.**

**Anita ran at Leader-sama and tried to punch him in the stomach. He blocked it and stepped away from Anita. Anita got low and kicked him in the legs. He fell over and hit the floor with a 'thud.' Anita pinned Leader-sama's arms to the floor.**

**Outside the room**

**Everyone heard a thud. **

_**'What is going on in there?'**_** Everyone thought.**

**Everyone stared at the door.**

**Back in the room**

**Leader-sama was being pinned down on the floor. **

**"Un! You're a weakling," Maggie said.**

**Deidara heard Maggie and burst open the door.**

**"Leader-sama isn't weak! And quit mocking me! Un!" Deidara yelled. **

**Everyone had a sweat drop on his forehead. They all stared at Anita on top of Leader-sama. **

**Tobi stared and then yelled, "Baby making, baby making!"**

**Everyone left the room, except Deidara and Tobi, so they wouldn't make Leader-sama mad. Anita quickly climbed off of Leader-sama and stood beside Maggie. **

**Tobi ran over to them and said, "Hi, I'm Tobi. Tobi is a good boy. You're pretty and tough for taking down Leader-sama."**

**"Aww! You're soooo kawaii! I'm Anita!" she screamed. **

**"Hi, Anita-sama," Tobi said.**

**"Oh, Tobi-kun, you don't have to call me that," Anita said. **

**"Okay, Anita-chan," Tobi said.**

**"Aww! You are soooo kawaii!" Anita screamed again.**

**She hugged Tobi and Tobi hugged her back. Maggie, Deidara, and even Leader-sama sweat dropped at this. Anita let go of Tobi and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Deidara.**

**"Oh, Dei-kun, you promised me some candy. Where is it?" Anita asked.**

**Deidara just smirked.**

**"I promised you something sweet. I didn't say it was going to be candy," he said.**

**Anita just turned away and looked at Leader-sama.**

**"Leader-sama, do you have a lollipop or something? I want something sweet," she said.**

**"Like me? Yeah!" Deidara asked.**

**Anita looked at him sternly.**

**"No," she said.**

**"Aww! That hurt. Un!" he said.**

**He turned around and left the room.**

**Anita turned back towards Leader-sama and asked again, "Do you have any candy?"**

**Leader-sama pulled out a blue lollipop from his drawer and handed it to Anita. **

**He pulled it back suddenly and said, "Before I give this to you, you have to join us."**

**"Okay," Anita said, "just give me the damn candy already."**

**He handed her the lollipop and she took it. She sat on his desk and started swinging her legs while licking her lollipop.**

**"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi wants a lollipop, too," Tobi said.**

**Leader-sama pulled out another lollipop and handed it to Tobi. Anita talked to Leader-sama and Tobi while she licked her lollipop. Maggie turned around and started heading for the door.**

**"Onee-chan, where are you going?" Anita asked.**

**"I'm leaving. Un!" Maggie said.**

**"You can stay, too. I'm sure we can find some use for you," Leader-sama said.**

**"Fine. Whatever. Un!" Maggie said.**

**She walked out of the room and into the hallway. She saw Deidara walk into another room. She went to the door and knocked.**

**"Who is it? Yeah!" he asked. **

**"It's Maggie. Yeah!" she said.**

**"That's not funny. Un!" he said.**

**Maggie opened the door and walked in. She looked around and saw Deidara sitting on a bed.**

**"I think it's funny. Yeah!" she said.**

**She walked over to the bed and sat down.**

**"Aww! Are you upset that my sister turned down your perverted invitation? Yeah!" Maggie asked.**

**"No. Un!" he said.**

**"Deidara, you sound sad. Yeah!" Maggie said. "Are you okay? Un!"**

**"No, why would I be sad? Un!" he said.**

**"Because you have no one to love and no one to love you back. Un!" Maggie said.**

**"Hmph. Everyone loves me. Yeah!" Deidara said.**

**"Hmph. Yeah! Sure. You just keep thinking that. Deidara, what was the 'something sweet' that you promised my sister? Yeah!" Maggie asked smirking.**

**"Why? Yeah! Do you want some?" Deidara asked smirking also.**

**"Maybe. Un!" Maggie answered silently.**

**Maggie moved closer to Deidara until her body was pressed up close to his. She got behind him and ran her fingers lightly along his neck. He started to shiver lightly. She took off his cloak and threw it onto the floor. **

**"You're a girl who knows what she wants and then takes it, huh? Yeah!" he asked.**

**"Maybe. Un!" Maggie said. **

**"So I presume that you want me? Yeah!" he asked.**

**"Maybe. Yeah!" Maggie said.**

**"You like saying 'maybe' don't you? Un!" he asked. **

**"Maybe. Just like you like saying 'Yeah!' and 'Un!'" Maggie said.**

**Deidara grabbed Maggie's wrists and pinned them above her head. Deidara was over Maggie's body, and bent his head near the crook of her neck. ****He started to lick her neck, and nibble at her ear lobe. Maggie squirmed under his body, and moaned when he started to suck on her pulse. He started to pull her shirt up reveiling her pale skin. As he looked at her, she looked at him with lust glazed eyes, and Deidara stared at her body while goose bumps covered her belly. He smirked while leaning down to her pants to unzip them, but Maggie had flipped him over. Now she was sitting on his stomach. Deidara was staring at Maggie as she pulled her top off showing her slim form. Deidara sat up, thus moving Maggie on his lap, and it made her gasp from the movement. Deidara removed his shirt then push Maggie on her back, and licked from her bellybutton to her jaw. Goose bumps followed after his tounge. He traced his finger up and down her side, and Maggie's body flushed from the contact. He started to kiss her jaw line, but she grabbed his chin and kiss him on the lips hotly. Deidara deepened the kiss and a deep moan escaped her lips. He pulled her legs apart while pushing his knee between her legs. She grabbed the rim of his pants and tried to rip them off. Deidara stopped her and stood up taking off his pants. That left him basicly naked next to his bed but in his boxers. Maggie stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Deidara pick her up by her legs and propped her up against the door. She licked his ear lobe and trailed kisses around his collar bone. He growled and bite her neck, but Maggie ****didn't cry in pain; she moaned in pleasure, but before they could do anything else, somebody banged on the door scaring them both. **

**"Deidara-sempai, leader-sama wants you and Maggie-san in his room," Tobi yelled. **

**"How the Hell did he know I was in here? Un!" Maggie whispered to Deidara.**

**"It's Tobi. He supposedly thinks he knows everything. Yeah!" Deidara whispered back.**

**Maggie gave him a funny look. They got up and put their clothes back on and then went to see what Leader-sama wanted. That was the start of the Teslow sister's jobs as Akatsuki members.**


End file.
